Camp Romance: Second Trip
by omegafire17
Summary: On a camping trip, Sora finally realized that Kairi really liked him. Actually, it was Kairi herself who made him realize that, but he's enjoying them being together regardless. And now two months later, the six friends are on another trip together. What will happen between the newest couple as a result? SoraXKairi, Rated M


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Kingdom Hearts characters in any way.

**Rating:** M (lemon)

**I have nothing to add; summary said it all XD Still, enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, come and get it!" Roxas called out loudly, the sizzling of the grill helping show their food was ready.

The four of them easily flocked to the picnic table, taking their spots while Roxas - helped by Namine - served the food onto their plates, before sitting down themselves. Because the table only had enough room for 3 people on each side, they'd decided that two couples would sit side-by-side, while the other had to sit across from each other. They'd decided who got that unlucky position by rock-paper-scissors.

Unfortunately, he and Kairi had lost. He didn't mind though, as she softly whispered in his ear that she wanted to sit like that this time.

And now, sitting across from her, he wondered what she had in mind even as he dug into his food. Kairi merely smiled mischievously at him, giving no hints.

After a minute, Riku simply chuckled. "I don't know who made this, but it's pretty good. Did you, Namine?"

She shook her head. "No, this was all Roxas" she said softly, then she glanced at him with a smile. "I just taught him how to work the grill"

"Well, you taught him well" Riku said, helping himself to more. "This is definitely better than anything I've had at camp before"

"_Excuse_ me?"

Sora/Kairi/Roxas/Namine all got a shared 'here we go' look at that comment from Xion, even as he turned to see her annoyed expression. "What?" he asked, confused.

"You do realize that means me too, right?"

He blinked, then raised an eyebrow at her. "Look, it's true" he said easily. "His food is better than any I've had before, from him or Namine"

"But that's not what you said!"

"No, but that's what I meant!"

Roxas shared a look with Sora, "This is gonna take awhile, good thing they enjoy it" he breathed wryly, to a shared chuckle between the four of them, Riku and Xion still going at it. Meanwhile, he turned toward Namine. "Strawberry?" he offered gently, the strawberry having already been pre-cut.

She smiled, and her cheeks turned pink. "Please" she whispered, opening her mouth a bit for him. She actually blushed when his fingers touched her mouth, gently placing the strawberry inside her mouth, and even more so when his fingers lingered by her lips.

Sora simply shook his head, and went back to his food. Let them enjoy the sweet moment, just as he let Riku and Xion enjoy the challenging argument... he looked up when Kairi said: "Anyway, Sora, what do you want to do after lunch?"

He hummed a bit, which sounded deeper cause his mouth was partially full. "Well" he said, keeping the food out of sight. "I'm not sure yet, but there's always swimming, or we could take a walk-"

He stopped, only barely able to stop the surprised gasp: Kairi's bare foot was touching his leg.

Kairi tilted her head, smiling sweetly. "What is it?" she asked, like she wasn't aware.

He couldn't respond right away, because he was feeling quite pleased by the way she was playing footsie with him. "Uh, nothing" he said after a moment, smiling a bit when he realized she was enjoying the 'innocent' routine, even as he felt everything she was doing.

So she continued the conversation, and he answered best he could, but he could still feel exactly where her foot was at any given moment. At first, it was just a simple caress on his foot and his leg, but she soon moved higher: right up to his shorts, really caressing the fabric (not that she stopped with his skin).

Still, he found that she would prefer to go swimming. "So, will you bring your bathing suit?" he asked, knowing it sounded like a stupid question, but Kairi wasn't exactly the modest sort.

"Yes" she said softly, then the look in her eyes sparkled, and she gave a little shake of her head. Then she went back to her food like nothing had happened.

And he almost turned red: both because that little shake suggested otherwise, and her foot was now playfully toying with his groin area.

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later, Sora walked up the hill, almost to the lake. Kairi had left five minutes earlier because she had finished before him, but they had both waited half-an-hour before they left (the whole don't-eat-before-you-swim thing, just in case).

He grunted slightly, because he slipped slightly on a rock, but he pushed aside a branch and walked onward.

Not five seconds later, he went past the boundary of the forest, right to the lake shore. Kairi stood close to the water's edge, feet bare but otherwise clothed in her pink dress. He wondered about that, but he still walked toward her, holding his bag in one hand.

"About time" she said playfully, turning toward him with a sweet smile.

He chuckled, dropping the bag onto the sand, stopping a foot away from Kairi. "Well, I'm here now" he said softly. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, besides swim" she whispered softly, running her hand through his hair. "We won't really need our swimsuits"

He turned faintly red, but he had sorta expected that: Kairi had never been the modest type of girl. "Well, if that's the case" he breathed, thankful he avoided stuttering, "Why did you wait for me, when you could have gone into the water earlier?"

"Because I wanted to see your reaction" she whispered softly, her other hand lightly touching the zipper on her dress.

"Reaction?" he asked faintly, thinking he knew what was next.

"When I did this" she said gently, then in one swift motion, unzipped her dress completely. The thing fell away easily, but Sora was both surprised and slightly embarrassed: Kairi was completely naked underneath.

She tilted her head, not the least bit embarrassed. "See?" she whispered softly. "You're so cute when you're shy"

"Uh, thanks" he whispered distractedly, trying not to openly stare. "But... were you like this the whole time today?"

She shook her head, giggling. "No" she said simply, smiling. "I simply stripped when I first got here, then put my dress back on before you got here. And I'll tell you, it's a little weird to feel a breeze on my entire body, yet be covered"

He gulped slightly, his imagination vividly working on that scenario. Kairi's final comment made him turn red slightly: "But I admit, I did like it: perhaps I'll walk like that at home more often"

"Um, okay" he breathed, shaking his head hard and starting to undress himself. "But, are we gonna swim or not?"

"We will" she answered, out of his sight for right now, but a number of small splashes told him Kairi was going in without him. So he got undressed faster, leaving his clothes on the dry sand, took in a breath and followed her. He saw her waist-deep (loved the view of her back), then she dived in.

With the sun high in the sky, the water was faintly warm, but still a bit of a cold shock to his foot. He ignored it as he walked in slowly, going from ankle-high to knee-high, then almost all the way up his legs. He gasped a bit when he pulled his groin area under, but only because of the sensitive part, so he sucked it in and moved on. By the time he got to chest height, he was about ten feet away from Kairi, who was lightly swimming by herself.

"Took your time, did we?" she asked, giggling as she dived underneath the water again. He chuckled a bit, but he focused on getting the rest of him wet and ready first, before he would attempt to go after her. And after a moment's reflection, that 'wet and ready' part sounded really weird.

Kairi eventually resurfaced, getting her breath back even as her red hair darkened a bit from the water. She brushed a bang out of her eyes, smiling at him with amusement. "You know, I did that so you would chase after me" she said with a playful challenge, giving him the 'come here' finger.

He laughed, then smiled as he quickly swam toward her.

Kairi, as he expected, didn't make it easy for him: she quickly swam away from him, giggling the whole while. He chuckled at points, swimming after her as fast as he could. Just when he was about to grab her though - and he was actually in the middle of that motion - Kairi suddenly dived underneath the water, leaving his arms to close around empty air (and water).

Just as he quickly got his bearings back, looking around to see where she went, a playful hand teased his groin outta nowhere. Needless to say, he had a very unmanly reaction to that.

Even as he floated there, a bit red-faced, he thought he saw a spray of bubbles from a point away from him. Kairi giggling underwater from the tease, no doubt.

She resurfaced behind him, but since she was recovering her breath, it allowed him to turn toward her. Kairi again brushed a bang out of her hair, smiling at him. "Guess I win that round, Sora" she breathed playfully.

He chuckled, smiling back. "Yeah, you did" he breathed, then he suddenly lunged forward, gripping her by the shoulders. She gasped a bit in surprise, and tried to dive under again, but he wouldn't let her. "But then again, I think not"

She relaxed, giggling profusely as he laughed. "Oh, I didn't see that coming!" she breathed, grinning as she floated closer.

He simply gave a goofy grin, before settling on a smile. "That's what I intended" he said simply, looking into her blue eyes.

Her gaze softened, then she tilted her head slightly. "Come here, Sora" she breathed gently, fluttering her eyelashes playfully. She didn't do that too often, but he loved it when she did.

He smiled more, and closed the distance between them easily, touching his lips to hers.

"Mmh" she moaned slightly, really enjoying the kissing. She pressed herself closer to him, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

_"That's my girl"_ he thought gently, inwardly loving the feel of her chest on his, even as he aggressively licked her tongue with his.

* * *

Much, much later - the sun was already half-setting actually, giving the land an orange glow - Sora climbed up this steep hill, having to use his hands at the slippery parts. He was going to meet Kairi for a little late-night thing (she didn't specify), so he didn't want to be late... still, he was cursing slightly when he slid down a foot.

He ignored it, and crawled his way up.

Eventually, he made it, then he walked into a small clearing area, which just happened to overlook the forest... from the top of a cliff. Kairi sat on this large spread-out blanket, a considerable distance from the edge, but not too far that they couldn't see down.

"Well, this looks safe" he said playfully, making her turn her head, giggling.

"Welcome, Sora" she breathed, inviting him to his spot beside her, which he gladly took. She snuggled against him, even as he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

He enjoyed the moment for awhile, then he gently kissed her head. "So, what's the plan here?" he asked gently.

She gave a soft 'hum' at his kiss, then she looked up at him. "I plan to have us sleep here" she breathed, lightly caressing his neck with her fingers. "Though only after a little fun, of course"

He blushed just the slightest, then he tilted his head. "What about the others though?" he asked, smiling. "Won't they wonder where we are?"

"I don't think so, as I left a note at the campsite" she breathed softly, tracing a finger over his shirt. "But it'll still be awhile before the others get to the campsite anyway"

"Why's that?" he asked, curious.

In response, she simply pulled a pair of binoculars out and put them in his hands. While surprised (and confused; where did she even keep that, and why?), he slowly looked through them where she pointed.

"What am I looking at-" he started to ask, then he saw: Roxas and Namine. He couldn't see them quite clearly, but Namine seemed bent over against the tree, while Roxas stood behind her... but what he was doing without his shirt? Then his binoculars shifted slightly, and he saw a pile of clothes.

Oh... just like last time. But _this_ time, he got to see a visual hint of it. He quickly looked away, putting the binoculars down.

Kairi looked at him in amusement, smiling sweetly. "Yeah, they'll be engaged for quite awhile" she breathed softly, a faint red coming to her cheeks.

He chuckled faintly, a little embarrassed at what he saw. "Let me guess" he breathed, tilting his head. "Riku and Xion are doing the same thing, just at a different location?"

"Pretty much" she admitted, glancing down as she tapped her fingers. "Though when I saw them by accident, they were doing a standing-up position"

He turned a little more red when he heard that, and he rubbed his head while glancing down. But when he heard her tapping her fingernails, his eyebrows furrowed... was she suddenly nervous? He looked up again, staring right at her.

Sure enough, she sat there with a fidgety demeanor: aside from the finger-tapping, she was also toying with her red hair, and repeatedly glancing anywhere but at him. She did look at two spots more often than others though: one in the general direction he'd looked earlier, and the other toward the lake (which he thought might be where she saw Riku and Xion).

_"Just like I thought"_ he realized slowly. _"She's turned on, or getting there"_

He shouldn't be surprised: he'd seen with his own eyes that she could be turned on listening to others 'in the act', so why not if she was thinking about others doing the act? What he wondered was if she had planned this, or it'd been a coincidence?

That slowly faded away from his mind as he faced a bigger, burning question: did he want to take advantage of this now, or simply say no, maybe another time?

He knew that if Kairi really wanted some action, she'd say so, even if it took awhile to do so in this state. And while he knew she could still be making up her mind, he wasn't seeing any hints that she was gonna tease him, or that she was serious... yet. As for himself, he enjoyed the more 'intimate' moments with Kairi, same as most other guys would, but he still wanted to make sure they were both okay with doing so.

Probably the last feeble effort to hang onto his reason... maybe it was futile for him to try.

As he thought of all this, Kairi continued to fidget, then she finally glanced in his direction. "Sora, I uh..." she breathed, her hand subconsciously reaching for his before she stopped it, her face a bit red.

He saw this, and smiled as he gently took her hand in his own; how could he deny her if she wanted to? "Kairi, do you want to?" he whispered gently.

She glanced at their joined hands, blushing even more, but she nodded slowly as she managed a smile. "Yeah" she breathed, sounding like she was restraining herself.

He simply tilted his head, and leaned in, while she eagerly did the same.

* * *

Minutes, hours, days... he didn't know how long their kiss lasted, but he still knew it was nighttime.

He currently lay on top of Kairi, engaged in yet another long tongue battle, both of them holding each other so closely. Besides holding her by the cheeks, he had no end of pleasure from running his hands down her arms, her sides and her legs. Kairi did something similar, except she contented himself with his hair, his cheeks and his back. Her legs did the rest by rubbing against his body.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Sora could have sworn he saw spots in his vision... at least until it righted itself.

Kairi was similarly affected, right up till she looked right at him. Her blue eyes had a dark look in them, and it reflected in her smile. "Well, what are you waiting for, Prince Sora?" she purred.

He chuckled, leaning in closer to her, but out of reach of a kiss. "Be patient, Princess Kairi" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "We'll get there soon enough"

"'Soon enough' isn't good enough for me" she breathed at him, then she giggled. "And yeah, I said that"

He would have replied, but she stopped him cold by roughly pulling off his shirt. He was stunned a bit, watching her twirl it with a smirk, then he grinned: so that's how she wanted it.

To put it simply, the two of them attacked each other.

Okay, really there were in a passionate rush to remove each other's clothes. Kairi tried to unbutton his pants, but before she got more than one, he'd already pulled her nightgown up over her head, forcing her to raise her arms up. Much to his pleasant surprise, Kairi had forgotten to wear a bra (or maybe she'd chosen not to). In retaliation for that, she'd pushed him onto his back, effectively pinning him by sitting on his chest while she worked on his pants.

He tried to move, but could not, so instead he made it harder for her to focus: he groped her breasts hard from behind.

She moaned deep in her throat, but she didn't stop with his pants, then she hooked her fingers in. Pulling herself out of his grip, she got up off him, pulling both his pants and boxers off, finally allowing him to sit up again. Seeing her breasts bounce, and feeling them up had already aroused him, but he wasn't fully 'hard' yet.

She tossed his clothes to the side, giving him a teasing grin, and an obvious glance at his thing.

He responded by pushing her onto her back, and by the time she raised her head, he'd already pulled her pink panties past her knees. It didn't take much effort to go from there, leaving both of them naked.

Then Kairi launched herself at him again, but in an entirely new way: she simply sat up on his lap, as close as she could be, holding him close as he instinctively did the same. "Sora" she breathed deep in her throat. "Make it a night to remember"

He made some sort of strangled moan, because of where her hand was: gently caressing his dick, which felt really good. "You sure?"

"I've wanted this for awhile" she breathed in his ear, her other hand running through his spiky hair. "But I've been a good girl for you"

He kissed her behind her ear, which made her gasp: that was a little-known spot that drove her wild. "Define 'good'" he said playfully, running his hands over her back.

She started panting when he lay a trail of kisses down her neck. "Is that a yes?" she breathed, the dark look in her eyes inviting.

"Until you say otherwise" he breathed in her ear, pushing her down onto her back, getting on top of her easily. She moaned/gasped when he groped her breasts hard again, even as he trailed his kisses down her stomach. Her back arced as he went along, groping/pinching/licking her breasts as he went, experienced with her special spots.

Two months with Kairi had definitely taught him a lot about being wild.

She nearly screamed when he added more stimulation to the mix: rubbing the long part of his dick against her genitals. It was a bit of an awkward arrangement, but he kept it up.

She panted, but she lifted her head, a strange grin upon her face. "Hey, that's my thing" she purred.

He tried to respond to that, but she launched herself at him again, knocking him onto his back. When he lifted his head, Kairi had already planted her naked core on his dick, rubbing it against the long part. He groaned in pleasure at this, but he didn't just lay there: he kept up the groping on her breasts, really making her gasp.

"You always liked it when I did my grinding" she playfully breathed down at him, her cheeks red. "And you're getting hard quickly"

"I still thought you'd like more of this first" he breathed back, putting some extra pressure on his groping to prove his point, including pinching her nipples.

She threw her head back with a moan, but she quickly looked back at him. "I do, and I love it!" she breathed, giggling darkly. "But that's mostly what we've done in the last two months, and I'm in the mood for something much _closer_"

He gasped, but only because her grinding hit a particularly 'wet' feel on his dick. "Well, if you keep that up, you'll get there quickly" he breathed playfully, finding he had to suppress a desire to scream himself.

She merely giggled, then brought him up into a sitting position, so she could hold him very close. She still managed to grind herself against his erect dick, and he was really aroused by the feel of her breasts against his chest. Still, they met each other's eyes, her hands on his cheeks and his on her sides.

"Hurry, Sora" she whispered simply, really breathy.

He simply smiled, then kissed her passionately, which she returned with equal passion. As he kissed her, he pushed them forward, moving Kairi onto her back.

She moaned, back arcing a bit from his dick 'teasing' her entrance. "Oh god" she breathed, gasping. "Sora, stop teasing me!"

"Consider it payback for all your teases" he whispered playfully in her ear, actually making her moan in desperation. He simply grinned, chuckling silently as he saw her struggle, trying to push herself deeper onto him (not that he was letting her). He watched this for a few seconds, then he took up his position, doing one last tease for good measure.

"Please, Sora!" she gasped, her fingers digging into his back. "I want you-Ahh!"

He grunted a bit; her wet warm walls were _really_ tight around his dick. Still, he continued to push himself further inside her.

Kairi squirmed as he pushed himself in, her nails digging into his shoulder blades. The moment he got all the way in, she let out a tiny little gasp, and began panting heavily.

"Kairi?" he breathed, worried as he held her closer. Sure he knew the first time had some 'issues', but he didn't want to think he hurt her, even if this was pleasant.

She continued to pant for long seconds, then she actually giggled, making him slightly confused. She half-opened her eyes, looking at him as her hands caressed his cheeks lovingly. "It feels so good, having you inside me" she breathed blissfully.

"But, I thought you were hurt?"

She merely smiled. "Why would it?" she breathed. "I wanted this for awhile, I have no regrets giving my first time to you, and I've gotten so wet... it didn't hurt at all"

He breathed a sigh of relief, holding her closer, the adjustment moving him slightly inside her. Judging by the pleased hum, she liked both of those actions. "Well, that's good" he whispered breathily, not sure what else to say (and it didn't help that hormones were rushing through him).

"Don't stop now" she said simply, her eyes wanting.

He kissed her in response, she whining as he pulled away seconds later, getting himself ready. In the second or two that entailed, Kairi was already doing little mini-thrusts of her own against him, bringing a brief smile to his face. Then he held himself over Kairi, and began thrusting.

Kairi actually whimpered, but that was because he started off slow. She held him behind his shoulders, pulling him back and forth, trying to put more force behind his thrusts. He merely breathed a chuckle: Kairi was a wild one, and this was no different, so he gave her what she wanted.

"OH!" she cried, panting hard as her body bounced hard, especially her breasts. "Ah! More, Sora, more!"

He grunted, going faster with his thrusts even as he pulled Kairi's legs onto his shoulders. She gripped him tightly, digging into his shoulders painfully, but he didn't even notice it. Meanwhile, he pounded her fast and hard as she wanted, enjoying her moans and screams.

He kept it up, but much to his surprise, Kairi quite literally dragged his hands onto her bouncing breasts: turns out she enjoyed him holding them as they bounced, as he found out later. It was hard to keep his concentration on both thrusting and that, but he tried for her sake.

Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as he thrust, and one actually got in his eye, making him breathe a strangled groan in annoyance. He slowed his pace a little to deal with it, Kairi breathing a desperate moan when his hand left her breast, then he chuckled at that. "Everything okay?" he breathed out, a little ragged because of the thrusting efforts.

She gasped when he hit a spot, then she got a look, even as her body continued to bounce. "Everything's lovely" she breathed, panting slightly. "But can you (ah!) try another position?"

He stopped, breathing out at the small relief, looking down at her. "Of course I can" he answered after a moment, really enjoying the warm wet feel of her walls.

"Hurry" she breathed hungrily at him, so he got going on that.

* * *

"AHH! Oh god, Sora! Oh!"

Kairi was on her hands and knees, bouncing hard as she repeatedly slammed herself against Sora, even as he thrust hard and fast into her. They'd been going at this for awhile, but neither could tell you how long, nor did they care. The blanket was soaked directly beneath them, and continued to absorb what fell onto it. It was still nighttime, but the moon had come out somewhere along the line.

He grunted loudly: he was starting to approach the edge. "Kairi!" he breathed, harder than than he thought. "I'm gonna, ah...!"

Kairi's head snapped up, and he didn't notice until: "No! Sora!"

He snapped back to reality, sorta. "Kairi...?" he breathed, worried by her tone, but not quite registering the words. In the meantime, he got closer and closer to the edge.

"Pull out!" she cried out, moaning deep in pleasure, but still panicked. "Please!"

He was barely in time: he threw himself backward just as he hit the edge, Kairi falling forward onto the blanket. He rolled slightly when he landed, and he felt grass and dirt against his legs... so it was apparently on the ground where he spilled his seed. As this happened, he weakly tried to sit up, dazedly seeing small amounts of dirt clinging to his skin.

"Kairi?" he breathed faintly, then he blinked as his vision tried to right itself. "Kairi?"

When he turned around, she was still struggling to rise at all. Her body had a faint sheen to it, and her expression was blissful, despite the abrupt end that had just happened. He crawled over to her, taking care to go the opposite direction of where he'd spilled his seed.

"Kairi?" he breathed again, on his knees as he gently drew a hand over her hair, which was faintly disarrayed across her face. Kairi slowly responded to his touch, breathing heavily with her eyes half-open, just as dazed as he was.

"Hey" she breathed after a moment, with a faint soft smile.

He smiled back, but he glanced back at where he'd crawled from. "What happened back there?" he asked, looking at her, wanting to understand.

Her breathing slowed faintly, and she glanced down as he drew his fingers over her forehead, appearing nervous. "Well, I just-" she breathed, closing her eyes. "I realized that, despite me wanting this... I didn't come prepared"

It took him a full ten seconds for her meaning to register, but maybe that was the dazed after-act feeling. "You-" he started, then stopped. "You didn't come prepared?"

She didn't answer, only looked at him, her breathing slow and her expression slightly dazed.

"You wanted this for some time" he said slowly, to make sure he got it. "You had no regrets giving it to me, even now (she nodded faintly), and might have set this up just for you to be in the mood... and you didn't come prepared?"

"I forgot" she stated simply, sounding thoroughly embarrassed.

He stared at her... then he started cracking up. Which lead to chuckling, which lead to laughing.

"It's not funny!" she whined half-heartedly, but her push was completely intended. He landed on his back beside her after she pushed him, still laughing as Kairi crossed her arms, her cheeks red.

"Kairi" he breathed, still chuckling as he wiped at his eyes, sitting up after a moment. "Oh my god"

She pushed him again, but he remained upright. "Are you done laughing?" she asked in a slight huff, but only from embarrassment.

His only response was to smile, and kiss her.

She was surprised, but after a moment, she kissed him back. "What was that for?" she asked after he pulled away.

"When you said 'I forgot' (she blushed again), you were so adorable" he said gently, with slight playfulness on her quote. "And besides, whether you forgot or not, that was still amazing"

She glanced down, smiling as she snuggled against him. "It was" she breathed softly, her fingers playing with his. "Everything I dreamed it would be, and more"

"Oh, you dreamed about this" he said playfully, getting her to nudge him with her shoulder, to his chuckle. "So you really don't have any regrets, about me taking your first time?"

She gave him an amused look. "What, you want me to get that as a tattoo?" she breathed, giggling.

"Nah, I'll pass" he said, chuckling with her. "Still, come here"

She gladly snuggled in closer, both of them laying down on the blanket, the night air faintly cool to their warm bodies. "So, do we lay here for awhile, and go back?" he asked, gently stroking Kairi's hair. "Or just fall asleep here?"

"Well, I said in my note we'd be coming back" she breathed softly, content in his arms. "But I said if we weren't back when they were asleep, we'd be back after morning. And by now, they must have gone back to the campsite"

"So that's just lay here for the night?" he asked softly, kissing her forehead. "And what if they just sleep where they are?"

"For awhile, yeah" she answered, then she giggled. "But I think after that, whether they're sleeping at the campsite or not, we'll just sneak back in, then surprise them in the morning"

He chuckled, smiling. "Princess Kairi, you are a devious one" he said playfully.

"Yes I am, Prince Sora" she breathed playfully back, both of them kissing moments afterward.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait; kinda got caught on other stories for awhile lol. Still, now I've delivered the oneshot I promised, and hope you all enjoy it**

**I certainly had fun with a few of the moments XD**


End file.
